


Vid: Awake My Soul

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), K9 and Company, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Companions, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: As Barry Letts always said, Lis Sladen had this uncanny ability to be brave and frightened at the same time. (A tribute to Sarah Jane Smith.)





	Vid: Awake My Soul

**Title:** Awake My Soul

**Music:** Awake My Soul, by Mumford  & Sons

**Fandom:** Doctor Who/Sarah Jane Adventures

**Length:** 3:18

**Download:** HERE (zip file, with subtitles) 

**Note:** Made for **azarsuerte** for Festivids 2011. Originally posted anonymously HERE.

**Password:** sarah jane


End file.
